A Double Edged Sword
by HowAboutThisForAName
Summary: When faced with a situation with problematic solutions, what is one meant to think of their actions. By Typhoon. I don't own Fallout. Challenge COMPLETE!
1. Foreigners and Water Distribution

The Courier inspected the man carefully, he never hired a man without a reputation of success or that just looked damn effective, this man seemed to be neither.

He wore a tattered grey scarf around his lower face with a pair of authority sunglasses, and his dark hair was messy and spiky naturally. He did tote a pipboy, but those weren't immensely difficult to find, especially now days. A worn leather jacket that fell to his mid thigh was latched to his shoulders, but he did not use the sleeves, letting it hang like some impromptu cape and revealing the heavily scarred arms that were clasped around a silenced and scoped Chinese Assault Rifle, and even those weren't the most effective or rarest of weapons scattered across the wasteland.

He wore a simple, brown combat chest plate over a black t-shirt, both looked used. Around the mercenary's waist sat a heavily clustered belt holding a hunting revolver and a thousand other objects from drugs to bags to ammunition. This held up a set of ripped and aged khaki cargo pants, and these in turn were stuffed into combat boots of a dirt colour.

Indeed, he looked less than green, but didn't seem to be so competant to do a double take of.

"Hello." He spoke in a deep melodic tone that simply passed through The Courier's head, and it reminded him of himself during his days as a wanderer. But now days he governed New Vegas, and the people had little tolerance of him leaving, so he was forced to hire other men for the role that he once held and had now become his famous (And infamous) title.

"I'm here for the courier job." The newcomer explained, over the years The Courier had made ties with the more effective of mercenaries and couriers, and he knew most faces that walked into his office, but this man was different. Fresh and unfamiliar. Something that The Courier found both exhilirating and a caution to be wavered, he didn't like to get close to people he thought were gonna die, so this would be strictly business until their next meeting.

"Excellent, the job involves delivering this holo-tape-" (Which he held up promptly) "- To a certain Lone Wanderer, I have heard of a one Project Purity and would like to open trade routes with him. This is of the utmost importance and I expect it fulfilled with the clearest of minds and the most direct of paths." The Courier explained, his tone cutting through the air and effecting the guards stationed there, but the man did not flinch.

"I will avoid the roads, they are a hindrance, and are preyed upon by raiders and super mutants. But I can assure you this will be there in no more than three months, probably less." His tone was confident, but not egotistical, and he sounded like he knew what he was doing.

"Fine, fine. Just sign here and you can be on your way." The make shift leader of New Vegas waved off, handing a clip board to the man while putting his feet on his desk and leaning back. God this was boring.

The man took it wordlessly, writing half way throught he sentence before looking up. "I have one request." The Courier raised his eyebrows, no one asked 'these' sort of questions due to the guards and securitrons that guarded him at all times, trying to coaxe more from an over powered leader backed by ten skilled guards was generally a death sentence, but this man was unphased by the twitch that went through the soldiers' fingers around him.

"Go ahead." The Courier mused, placing his hands behind his head thoughtfully.

"I will requires one thousand caps more than the standard payment to cover the expenses I'll have to use in order to find the Lone Wanderer, he is evasive and has dissapeared from the public eye in recent years. I cannot stress enough how hard it is to locate such a man." He took a breath, before continuing. "Also. This endeavour is a bit naïve."

The Courier's fingers twitched instinctively, wanting so depserately to shot the man before him. "And why is that?" He asked through gritted teeth, the pistol by his side all to ready.

"Unlike what many in the Mojave believe, the Wanderer does not have direct control of Project Purity, he is the son of the head scientist of the project. The Brotherhood of Steel is the actual benefactor of the fresh water. Further more." The man kept on going, it was infuriating. "If I may ask, why do you even need to trade for water? Surely the dam provides clean water for everyone."

The man paused, before a quick calculation gave him a deep realisation. "Oh..." His brows furrowed until they were hidden by his glasses, and the Courier gave him a glare that he thought matched the man's. "You're not giving the water away for free are you?"

"Very preceptive Mr... Phoenix." He snatched the clipboard away, looking over it quickly. "Indeed we are giving it not to the people of New Vegas, but selling it to the NCR. Although we have forced them out of this desert, I am still good friends with them... I suppose I am NCR."

'Phoenix' was silent, but his gaze never left The Courier, or so he thought anyway.

"I am binded by contract as of now, but allow me to say that you are a dispicable human being." Phoenix stated slowly, each syllable coming out clear and razor sharp.

"Indeed." The Courier smirked triumphantly. "Now run along little courier, I have business to attend to."

Phoenix growled slightly, before snatching the holotape from the assistant that produced it and walking out. "That man creeped me out." Veronica shivered, giving the Courier a worried look.

"Indeed..." He repeated, before stroking his short beard. "They get worse every day."

…

**So a little confusing to say the least, but I wanted to portray the Courier as the bad guy for once, and I kinda botched the whole pro-NCR thing didn't I? But hey, I'm not the most effective at this doubled edged sword stuff, but I like how Phoenix came out at least.**

**R, yes just that. I realised on my last story that you've already read the chapter, so now you only have to review, so R&R is invalid. Watcha gonna do?**

**So kep reading I suppose, it'll be great I'm sure. Ego for the win.**

**Typhoon out.**

**P.S. I'm not sure you can actually mod a Chinese Assault Rifle with the stated erm... Mods. But I think it suits Phoenix, he is foreign after all. Yes I suppose being British doesn't automatically translate into the use of weapons other than American build, but like hell I'm going to correct that.**


	2. AIs and Death Claws

**A/N: I accidentally made a mistake, I actually thought that the Mojave was a lot closer to the Capital Wasteland than it actually is, so I'm gonna have to retcon that previous statement of three months and extend it to seven, as the USA is pretty fucking big and Phoenix is travelling on foot.**

**Hell, this'll have to have chapters on his journey whereas I was gonna just put the last part when he's in the Capital Wasteland. Shut up I'm Australian, actually if someone could offer their help on American geography and that sort of thing it'd be much appreciated, especially considering I'm to lazy to actually look it up.**

**Meh.**

His travels east was not a well awaited one, although he did have the skill to survive the trek across the expansive land mass of America he did not appreciate it's length, he had a home, as much as he didn't use it. Although he wished he could, the whole reason he did these jobs was to get caps in the first place but most of it was spent paying to get home to actually spend it which was infuriating.

He now kept a careful eye on his expenses and his needs, and it did not make his journeys enjoyable one bit.

Probably one of the worst part of this lengthy walk was the first part, the Grand Canyon, of all the places he had been directed through. It had to be here. Before the war it had been found to hold large veins of uranium, and was demoted from a national park so that private companies could exploit it's vast mineral resources.

The following devastation left it an irradiated pit filled with sickening creatures including feral ghouls who used to be workers for these companies and other such creatures. Including Death Claws.

And this is how Phoenix found himself trapped inside an air tight tunnel with a Death Claw beating at the entrance, ready to rip his head from the adjoining shoulders he appreciated so much.

He just lay down there, waiting, the thing would eventually get tired and go away, at which point he'd try to make a run for it. He had his Chinese Assault Rifle aimed at the entrance, taking pot shots at the creature from time to time to try and ward it off.

He would throw a grenade, except there were a few implications that could be less than beneficial should he try it. One, he didn't exactly have the elbow room to throw it very high, and if it fell back down it would most certainly blow him limb from precious limb. Two, even if he could throw it out, there was quite a high likelihood that it would bounce of of the Death Claw and back down into the hole.

Three, should he succeed in keeping it out of the hole, it could cause a bit of a cave in, making him suffocate to death. Finally, it just probably wouldn't work, Death Claws were tough bastards.

He sighed, consulting a little creature he had had a certain Dr. Usanagi install two years ago during one of his expeditions to New Vegas before. "Auxilium, care to lend a hand?"

Phoenix felt the back of his brain tinkle as the little machine came online. 'Not really.' He heard in his mind, the little conscious practically emulating a smirk.

"It's your job." The mercenary growled.

'Actually technically this is slavery, I was happy in Usanagi's personal computer, I had access to interesting information, other technology to talk to and the cameras of her bedroom.' Auxilium snapped back.

"Your a pervert."

'No, I'm an A.I, I can't be a pervert of another species. It's an observation at any rate.' Indeed he held a point, Auxilium was an A.I, an Artificial Intelligence. A snarky one at that. He was built to give combat intelligence and advice, but some asshole had apparently uploaded a virus which had turned the little bugger into a sarcastic and narcissistic twat. (It's a word)

"Well then as your supposed master I'm ordering you to give me advice."

'A RadX a day keeps the ghoulification away.' Auxilium replied smugly. Phoenix growled.

"On the current situation perhaps?" He asked through gritted teeth, feeling a pebble impact his head as the Death Claw roared ferociously.

'Say please.'

"For fucks sake! Please you little shit." The masked man yelled, sending another volley of shots up the hole, peppering the Death Claw but doing little more than annoying it.

'Better.' Auxilium stated in satisfaction, pausing for a minute or so. 'Analysis complete. Wow you really are in deep shit.'

"I already knew." Phoenix stated matter of factly.

'No literally, this must have been where an outhouse was located before it was overrun by Death Claws.' Axilium replied brightly, earning a nagging groan from Phoenix.

'Anyway, I only see one way out of this little mess.'

"Little?" The man grumbled, being thankful more than ever for the scarf covering his nose.

'Admittedly that may have been an understatement.' Auxilium made another pause. 'Look up please.'

Phoenix did so, and was only met with the roaring face of a Death Claw. "What?"

'No, no, above it. What do you see?' Auxilium coaxed.

"I'm not playing this guessing game Aux." The mercenary implied.

He heard the A.I sigh, before he felt his gaze being directed artificially and an object being high lighted in blue. Admittedly that Centralised Visual Iris HUD had been a good investment.

"The crane?"

'Yep, that crane's holding a massive crate in mid air, if you could just shoot that chain-'

"Now I got ya." Phoenix nodded, letting down his intense visage of professionalism for but a moment.

He removed his clip, letting it fall down the narrow gap between himself and the hole's wall and into the sickening sludge below that made him cringe with the slurp like sound that followed. Before twirling a clip in his hand and jamming it into the rifle, taking it up steadily and quickly and firing three rapid bursts more straight above instead of near the edges where the Death Claw lurked.

He heard the tell-tail snap of something that had been strained for hundreds of years, and then the ruch of air as the two metre by four metre crate fell with an almost discouraging wush. Before violently hitting the eart above Phoenix, and he heard the roar of pain and rage as the Death Claw was crushed by what ever had landed on it's unsuspecting back.

But more substantially noticeable and disconcering was the fact that it now covered the entrance to the hole that Phoenic occupied.

He was silent for a moment, letting his emotions flutter around his head for a moment, thinking throught the various motions that had gotten him to this dark point. Quite literally.

Then, he activated his pipboy's green light, and looked up. There he found a logo and some writing partially obscured by the edges of the hole. -OBCO INDUSTR-, He looked straight ahead, but in his mind he focused his consciousness on one location.

"Auxilium." He stated quietly, before taking a short breath and letting his rage build. "We're trapped in a hole in the ground. Thank you." He stated flatly, his voice emotionless.

'I really didn't think thi-'

"NO SHIT YOU DUMB ROBOT!" Phoenix yelled with the utmost rage, firing randomly into the box for no apparent reason.

He stopped abruptly with his breathing heavy, staring straight ahead and into a wall.

'Phoenix?'

"What!?" Phoenix spat.

Auxilium cleared his throat, quietly stating the next part. 'There's feces on your glasses.'

"OH FOR FUCKS-"

…

**This is turning out to be really fun to write actually, very easy to. With most stories it's really a trial and error thing, but I just find it incredibly easy to write Phoenix and the situations he's in, maybe I just find Fallout really easy to write, but either way. I'm loving this already.**

**If you really want to submit an OC you can, but I xpect a heavily detailed biography in order to even have a shot of inclusion in this story. But anything that's like 'white hair, blue eyes, pale' is not gonna cut it.**

**Also on that note, nothing over the top, you can have power armor and cool stuff like that, but no you cannot have the best of every weapon in the game, and no you cannot have the very best equipment. And if I even find your character as being another of those Garry Stue or Mary Sue emo twats I will hunt you down and I will make Fallout your reality!**

**Anywho, R and such. You get the picture, and once again, any help with the lore and America is much appreciated. Australian, remember that.**


	3. Closets and Roman Rip Offs

**Anyway, I don't really have much to say, just that I'm writing this faster than people can actually read it, so after this chapter I'm going to hold back the chapters to once a week while these three are uploaded within the first two days of writing.**

**Also, don't think that the device used in this chapter makes me against homosexuality, it's just a good plot point to exploit.**

**Admittedly I'm not a pro at dialogue either.**

Fort Abandon was once a great NCR base, it was quite large and held supplies for a small army, but this hadn't stopped it from being overthrown by the Legion, who now owned the place and was the closest location they still held to New Vegas after their catastrophic defeat at Hoover Dam.

Phoenix did have the mark of Caesar, and their roads were relatively safe, but he still didn't appreciate them so much. Considering they constantly called him a dissolute and were into the whole slavery and torture thing. He was not, but he didn't dare fight them, despite his ability with a rifle he was only as good as the amount of enemies he was going up against.

One, definite kill. Two to five, simple. Ten? Just a simple case of elimination and timing. Twenty even, a little hard, but he could manage. But an entire frickin' legion, hell to the nah was he gonna piss them off.

So as a result of his agreement with them he was able to sleep in Fort Abandon in relative comfort, if a bit awkwardly seeing as he had to sleep with the actual soldiers. He had heard the rumours; essentially woman were not allowed to join the legion, and when a man was on the front lines without the loving touch of the opposite gender...

Well lets just say that they compensated... With each other...

He dropped his meagre pack in the trunk of an empty bed, one he had permanently reserved about two years ago with payment to the bunk manager. His rifle was laid out on the bed as well, him having bought a weapon repair kit while he was here, he was good to his weapons. He knew they would be good in return.

Several springs, stocks and chambers later he had a fully repaired Chinese Assault Rifle at his disposal as well as a Hunting Revolver to go with it. He even took the time to shine every bullet, making idle chit chat with Auxilium and any passing Legionaries who came to inspect what he was doing.

This was all well and good, until a certain Veteran Decanus approached.

"Hello Phoenix." His voice was unmistakeable, an admittedly attractive tone with a bass sound to it that conflicted with Phoenix's baritone voice.

"Hello Macedon." He replied, turning to face the much taller man. Macedon was probably the tallest person Phoenix knew as he topped off at six foot nine, which belittled his own six foot three. Whereas Phoenix could just about fit into any one room Macedon often had to slouch.

Luckily for him the barracks had quite high ceilings, which only seemed lucky for Macedon himself. For everyone else it made him imposing and quite intimidating, but Phoenix would have none of it.

"When was the last we met, dear friend?" He stated, his voice betraying his size as he offered his arm, which Phoenix took. Both gripped each other's forearm in that way only good friends who are still menly men do so that they don't seem incredibly flamboyant in front of the ladies and other soldiers and blah blah blah.

"Six months." Phoenix replied, gripping his friend's huge arm with his own. Yet his was more lithe and lean whereas Macedon's rippled with muscles. "Not that I've been counting."

"Indeed, it must be your sharp mind." Macedon stated pointedly, a smirk cross Phoenix's features.

"I dare to challenge that notion, compliments aren't something I like to accept without proof."

"Okay, six thousand and eighty two times thirty thousand, nine hundred and seven?" Macedon asked.

"One eight seven nine seven six three seven four." Phoenix replied smartly, crossing his arms and giving Macedon a satisfactory look, demonstrating his incredible intellect.

"Is that correct?" The big man asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Phoenix gave a shark's grin.

The two looked at each other through their not dissimilar masks, and Phoenix cleared his throat. "Though I doubt you came here to marvel at my mathematical genius. Correct?"

"As perceptive as ever. No in fact, I am here on official business. Sent by Vulpes Inculta." Macedon confided.

"Uh I see, he was the only major Legionary to escape the defeat of the Legion at Hoover Dam was he not?" Phoenix asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Yes, he wishes to recruit you into the ranks of Frumentarii. You have served the Legion faithfully as a spy and courier for years, lending us information and going under the radar into danger to intercept packages and weapon shipments. You are more than likely on the level of that damned Courier." Macedon punched his palm, and at this Phoenix did flinch. Macedon had once collapsed a recruit's nose by flicking it, if he punched a person their head would probably implode.

"You flatter me, truly Macedon. But I'm afraid I must turn down your offer. This is the third time I've been approached for the position."

"And that is more the reason for you to take it, Vulpes won't stop badgering you until you are either within his ranks or crucified for disloyalty." Macedon pleaded, not wishing ill will on his friend.

"I'm sure I'll manage." Phoenix clasped the Decanus' shoulder, which was a slight effort considering the height difference.

"Don't do this Phoenix, you could very well have your throat slit tonight if you don't join." Macedon pushed, taking the wrist of his friend and slowly lowering it.

"Macedon, you know why I can't accept." Phoenix mumbled, but found himself doubtful of his own ability.

"You were born Legion, why can't you accept your place in it?" There was a long pause, before Phoenix sighed in aggravation. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I know, I know... But I just don't see it working out for the best... Tell your superiors I'll think about it." Phoenix queried, and earned a sigh equal to his own from the man before him.

"Fine, fine... But I suggest you be careful with your decisions, the Legion isn't used to taking no for an answer." Macedon warned, but was only met with a smile he couldn't see.

"They seem to be with me." Phoenix obliged, and turned away, off to the firing range for practice and thought.

"As always." Macedon mumbled, before turning and walking off to relay the message to Vulpes himself.

…

'You know that they'll kill you if you say no.' Auxilium advised, and added 'And if you die, I die. A prospect I'd rather avoid.'

"Always thinking about my safety aren't you?" Phoenix mocked, looking down his rifle to aim precisely at the dummy, dressed as an NCR officer.

One burst, head shot, second, weapon, third, crotch for good measure. A few recruits had gathered round, and one of the blacksmiths kept providing him with ammunition, Phoenix having promised to pay the man earlier.

He spoke in a small enough voice that only Auxilium could hear it, considering he was directly hooked up to Phoenix's five senses.

'Well, to a certain degree I am. In order to ensure my own survival I must make yours a reality too, therefore I am required to keep you alive as long as possible.'

"Even if it is at a snarky point." Phoenix finished for him, much to the discouraging grumble of Aux.

'Anyway, there may be something you're not aware of.'

"That Macedon is coming onto me? Yeah." Phoenix cut off, effectively destroying Auxilium's train of thought.

'And you're okay with that?' The A.I asked incredulously.

"As long as he doesn't make any direct attempts I wouldn't want to sacrifice our friendship or his fantasy." Phoenix explained, taking another well aimed shot to one of the eyes painted onto the dummy.

'Uh... Okay.'

"Yep... I'm leaving tonight when nobody's looking." Phoenix informed, releasing his clip and snatching another, the recruits clapped a little as his efficiency when reloading. He didn't fumble, and he didn't even have to look. He just felt where the chamber was, and introduced the clip with a firm but careful push.

'Are you sure that's wise, the worst of the Wasteland's monsters come out at night. Cazadores, Night Stalkers and Death Claws.' Auxilium informed.

"So? I'll just crush them with a conveniently placed crane's help."

'I'm sure.'

And with that he fired again.

…

**So yeah this was a good chapter, I think. Kinda doesn't have the same flavour as the others, but I think it's okay how it is. We may see more of Macedon and maybe a bit of Vulpes if I feel up to it, but hey, that's all in the open.**

**R and submit an OC if you want, but once again, make sure they're pretty damned detailed and not cliché, best to probably just PM me if you're dedicated. I dunno, my author notes tend to sound like the ramblings of a mad man.**

**Typhoon out.**


	4. Super Mutants and Preparation

Phoenix found himself in Denver, a city once proud with it's tall sky scrapers and successful work force, which had now been degraded to crumbling ruins filled with packs of wild dogs. Caesar's Legion did have a camp here, but it was small and generally there just to make sure that people understood who it belonged to.

He spent about half a day at the camp, before moving into the city proper with his wits and the fair warning of the Legion troops that knew of the city's disposition. Super Mutants had recently been found, quite a large group too, and had effectively grabbed several patrols to make them into Mutants themselves.

Indeed, they had brought a tank of FEV.

Phoenix shivered at the prospect, stalking down a street carefully. He knew a few friendly Super Mutants, and didn't wish harm on every one of the creatures he saw, but as for these more... Volatile ones, he could care less about them.

"Aux, what are your thoughts on this city?" He asked, striking up conversation to break the eerie silence.

'Well, unless your afraid Slenderman is gonna pop out somewhere I'd think one could enjoy these ruins. I mean sure a few buildings collapse every now and then, but most of them retain their walls and make for good living quarters considering the general conditions of the wasteland.' Aux observed, a mental shrug being felt by Phoenix.

It was a poor attempt to strike up conversation admittedly, but Phoenix wasn't easily spooked by the silence, he just preferred noise... It reminded him he was alive.

"I kinda feel like blowing up a building now." Phoenix admitted, shrugging once and scanning the street's end.

'At least do it to the Super Mutants.' Auxilium groaned, damning his own opinion.

"Actually that's not a half bad idea." Phoenix continued, making his A.I groan louder.

'Please no.'

"Please yes." Phoenix replied promptly, stalking off in the direction he'd been told to avoid.

…

He watched through a pair of binoculars from another building, having scaled it half an hour ago to create a makeshift camp on the fifth floor. Better safe than sorry.

'How many?' Auxilium asked, though it was mostly rhetoric, he could use Phoenix's eyes after all.

"Roughly sixty and counting." The mercenary answered, but tsked after a moment.

'You feel it too?'

"Yeah, there are prisoners." He sighed, wishing he hadn't set up the C4 yet. He moaned absently at the implications. "You know I have to save them."

'Try you mean.' Auxilium's expectations were clear.

"Fuck off." Phoenix growled uncouthly, his giddiness gone.

Auxilium didn't respond, but Phoenix could practically feel the egotistical satisfaction. In fact he probably could, considering the neural attachments and all.

Phoenix sighed, reattaching his binoculars to his waist and tightening his scarf around his face, before grabbing his Chinese Assault Rifle and getting ready for one hell of a fire fight.

"Let's move."

'Not like I have a choice.' Auxilium mumbled, but went ignored as Phoenix approached the edge of the building.

Now, Phoenix, if he remembered correctly, had about thirty two different artificial enhancements due to his line of work and the injuries that had to be addressed. He'd lost three fingers, all had been replaced with synthetic ones, for example.

Another happened to be shock absorbents in his calves and ankles, these ones would be seen if he were to take off his boots, but he had no intention of doing so any time soon. He only took his clothes off when absolutely necessary, cleaning and going undercover were these two absolute reasons.

Falling from the fifth floor of a partially collapsed skyscraper? Easy.

He dropped, the air rushing by and pushing his jacket upwards as it got caught in the wind, but held on like a flailing child to his shoulders, giving him the appearance of some super hero from a distance. But he would never call himself as such.

Phoenix landed with a large thud and the sound of hydraulics, the feeling of air being exerted inside his legs. But this wasn't thought of as he raised his rifle, firing a short burst to silence a Super Mutant and the strong throw of a grenade to break their defence as quickly as possible.

The mercenary hit the remains of a pillar, having broken from an unspecified location years ago. Bullets began to chip away at his defence, and he felt the blood seeping from his shoulder soon stop itself. He thanked Usanagi mentally for that regeneration implant.

"I'll make wallet out of you!" He heard such a yell, the Super Mutant's stupidity shining through.

He sniggered, before standing and firing another burst, hitting the Mutant square in the forehead and taking in the situation before him.

'Six on door duty, three already down. Reinforcements probably en-route. Judging by earlier observations, I'd say four more.' Auxilium informed, his voice having changed from it's usual sarcastic air to a completely business model ready to analyse and help when needed.

"Advice?" Phoenix asked, he seemed more jovial than usual, a far cry to his more stoic yet gung-ho attitude of earlier.

'You could try shooting them?' Auxilium stated with all the thought a three year old gives to whether he should eat a piece of candy or not.

"Good idea!"

'Yeah I'm sure.' Auxilium sounded more than condescending.

Phoenix ran from cover, running towards another pile of rubble while absently dropping a frag mine to blow up the two Mutants running after him.

He laughed gleefully at their screams of demise, and easily dispatched the last of the Mutants before the rest could show up.

Thinking of such prospects, the young man quickly ran up to the door and got to work, setting down two bottle cap mines, by far his favourite kind, and four regular frag mines. Together there was no doubt the whole patrol would be blown apart, and that made Phoenix smile as he ran and dove to cover at the entrance of another building.

He waited patiently, whistling a tune to himself while reloading his weapons and replacing equipment in easier to reach places where their same types previously occupied.

As he whistled his tuneless tune he heard the creaking of a pair of double doors and several calls of alarm. Before an explosion rocked the street and even the building could be heard creaking, no doubt terrifying the prisoners within. Super Mutants themselves were to dumb to know fear.

Phoenix swaggered out from cover rather dully and took a quick scan around, finding the remains of the Mutants splattered around the street and the lobby of the tower. With the inspecting eye of a archaeologist he looked over the weapons which had been destroyed in the blast, taking the good ones and claiming all the ammunition in a large case by the back of his waist. Except the missiles obviously, those needed to be taken care of. For obvious reasons.

The lobby was clear, the three Mutants that had been guarding it now basically pinned to the wall with bottle caps. Rather ironic in a stretched way.

Once more he proceeded to look about the room, looting anything of use before an active computer caught his eye. "Aux?"

'Already done.' The A.I said smoothly, before Phoenix's vision was obscured by words writing across it's surface.

_Logs of Tyren Fenris._

_Log 1._

_We found this place today, it is easily fortified. Seems like the Humans had the same idea not too long ago, the hundreds of bodies are a testament to that. We set up shop here, the master will like having a base in Denver. It's strategic value is beyond important._

"This was written by a Super Mutant." Phoenix muttered, gulping. That often meant bad things, an intelligent Super Mutant was often skilled in making traps and setting up soldiers. He understood he'd have to be careful from now on.

He continued on, easily reading and watching his step at the same time, you learned to after a while with a HUD. It became second nature.

_Log 2._

_We cleared out the bodies, I had them burned, even Humans deserve recognition in some form. The smoke rose for days, so many dead. Not that I'm upset about it, they probably had it coming, dying from lack of resources. Those that can't ration don't deserve to live._

_Defences have also been set up, and I've had my brethren armed and armoured with what we could scavenge. Quite a lot in the long run._

This didn't make sense, the Legion had said they were only there a few weeks ago, and that didn't match up with these recordings.

_Log 3._

_We've been keeping a low profile so far, I only send the Night Kin out to do scouting missions. The men don't know of the Master's demise yet, it's the best way to keep them stable._

_A sad day for our cause, a sad day indeed._

Phoenix didn't like Mutants with emotions, it made them harder to kill. Less ethical and it caused him guilt. To think that after so many years alive they should be cut short by an ass with a gun. He didn't want to be that ass.

_Log 4._

_I have reason to believe we have been discovered. Veesus didn't return yester-_ THUMP!

Phoenix hit the ground hard, his vision blurring as his HUD went into static. That wasn't good. He looked up, seeing the air shimmer vividly.

"Shit..." He managed to mumble before blacking out, hearing Auxilium yelling in his mind.

…

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Why doesn't anyone R? It's beginning to piss me off, here I am putting actual effort into a story unlike most of the authors on this goddamn site and what do I get in return, a blind eye and a few mehs from anyone kind enough to actually read!**

**You guys are mean.**

**Anyway, on another tangent, I will be updating The Fundamentals of Spite soon, but I'd like to stockpile a few chapters for this story first. I'm thinking it won't have anymore than twenty, probably less. Unless people begin to really like it, at which point I'll make more adventures revolving around Phoenix and his ventures into unknown territory.**

**But that probably won't happen if you ass holes don't review! Do it now, or I'll get angry. And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.**

**EDIT: Now Betaed.**


	5. Ghouls and Stylised Combat

**So I didn't get to post the previous chapter last week because my computer was fried and had to be fixed, so instead you readers get two chapters! Enjoy. And these ones are actually betaed.**

Phoenix awoke with the sound of screaming, and felt his wrists bound by a cord rather than rope. 'Smart move.' He thought as he attempted to break free, not even his sheer electrified strength could break free, and he gave up quickly when he felt the cords dig into his wrists.

His vision had been blurred, and he looked up when it had focused. Finding a rather distinct and horrifying sight; A man going under a gruesome transformation in what he recognised as a tank of FEV while Super Mutants gathered around it.

He heard screaming and sobbing beside him also, and turned to find a woman screaming for the man's life, wishing him not to succumb to the same virus as so many others in a futile attempt. She was obviously trying to solace herself for not being able to help, he could see it in her eyes.

Phoenix sighed, he'd been in this very situation once before, and found it a boring prospect after the first time. At least they hadn't taken away his scarf or glasses.

He didn't feel any of his equipment though, and it seemed he had been stripped of most of it, probably so he would undergo the transformation with no issues.

"Uh hello." he tried, and the Mutant directly in front of the tank perked up. His hands were clasped behind his back, and he stood straight rather than the monstrous slouch of the others.

"Good, he's awake." The man stated, a voice that held that refined quality only found in Super Mutants that had in fact been intellectually improved by the FEV. He was probably an idiot before infection.

"So you are an intelligent Super Mutant, I thought so." Phoenix began, watching as the man slowly turned. He held the green skin of a Mariposa Super Mutant, but among his ranks were Night Kin and Vault 87 as well as his own.

He did not have his lips pulled up with leather straps nor were they naturally non existent. And it held a more indifferent look than the scowl that crossed ninety percent of his allies in the room.

"Perceptive." The Mutant said, but his voice didn't emulate the compliment. He said it as though it was a fact. "Indeed I am a 'smart one' among my brethren, but that doesn't make my intentions any less brutal." He admitted, ushering towards the tank where the man had stopped screaming due to becoming unconscious, though he continued to transform grotesquely.

The woman on the other hand was looking with confusion at Phoenix, who in turn was holding the steady gaze of who he assumed was 'Tyren'. Phoenix did notice out of the corner of his eye two more captives, but he didn't bother to inspect them considering the situation of the group as a whole. "You do not appear to be afraid. Interesting, most Humans, even those with the Brotherhood of Steel, are generally terrified by us. Especially the intelligent ones."

"I've come across enough of them that it's normal." Phoenix confided with a prompt nod, lifting his hands thoughtfully. "And I would be interested in you as a tactician. Intelligent enough to use cords rather than rope. A smart move considering what I assume you've already discovered?" He challenged, and was met with a soft laugh from Tyren.

"Indeed you have quite the interesting body, so many implants and artificial reconstructions that one could hardly call you Human any more. In fact I don't believe this transformation would work on you." The big creature stated thoughtfully, scratching his chin and crossing his arms.

"There you go, that's what I was trying to dig at. I can't be infected, allow me to explain, considering you're all going to be dead soon enough." Tyren grimaced, but otherwise made no move to interrupt the man before him. "You see I've been taking small doses of FEV since I was twenty, I am now twenty nine, and it is quite an effective strategy. Not only am I immune to the FEV virus, but it enhances me somewhat, a bit like any drug you'd find. Still following?"

Tyren nodded, and Phoenix took a breath while some of the other Super Mutants, particularly the Vault 87 ones, looked confused and boggled. "It simply gives me temporary super human strength, endurance and speed while degrading my intelligence momentarily. This in effect with my other various healing implants makes me a tank when exposed to the FEV. Capiche?" He enquired, and Tyren sighed.

"Considering the circumstances I'd usually be obliged just to stomp on you, but you are truly a fascinating Human. So much more intelligent than the usual subjects, which you can't really be subjugated as considering your enhancements." The Super Mutant considered, and ran a hand over his bald head. "Throw him in the hold until I have thought of what to do with him. I don't wish to kill him just yet." He ordered, and a party of six proceeded to drag Phoenix out of the room and to a cell.

…

"Well I like to think that went well." He stated to himself, but got an answer he wasn't quite expecting.

'Really?' Auxilium asked, and Phoenix jumped slightly.

"I forgot you were there." He admitted hurriedly, explaining his panic.

'Mmmm... You do realise you just told an intelligent Super Mutant how Humans have been rejecting the virus recently. You could've just doomed that technique with your loose tongue.' The A.I reminded, and only received a shrug in return.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Hey! Let me the fuck go you fucking freaks!" He heard yelling, a scuffle and a Super Mutant cry out.

"He bit me!" It yelled, and then a firm punch was heard followed by the wheezing cough of the one that had been harmed.

"Wonder who that could be." Phoenix stated absently, before watching the scene come into view from behind his cell bars.

A Ghoul was being dragged along by two Super Mutants with a third pointing a rifle at his head and sucking on his finger with the other, undoubtedly the one that had just been bitten.

The cell across from him was opened by the Mutant before the Ghoul was thrown in, said creature yelling curse words loudly and damning the Super Mutants to various hells and demons' mercies.

The Super Mutants walked off, but the Ghoul kept screaming insults, and that wasn't good for Phoenix. His sensitive ears picking up the noise rather harshly. "Dude, shut up." He growled, crossing his arms and leaning against the back of his cell, legs splayed out in front of him.

"Why the fuck should I!?" The Ghoul yelled, and Phoenix cringed as the noise was directed at him.

"One, they can't hear you. Two, it hurts like a bitch." He answered, holding up the appropriate number of fingers before recrossing his arms. "You're only gonna get yourself shot."

"Please, they'll shoot me anyway." The man spat, but had mellowed somewhat from his previous furious ranting.

"Eventually yes, but I'd extend my life for as long as possible if I were you." Phoenix countered, and the man laughed mockingly.

"You wouldn't say that if you had lived as long as I have."

"Actually I'm probably older than you." Phoenix replied matter of factly, nodding once and looking at a spider crack in the wall.

"Oh please, I heard it myself. You're only twenty nine years old. I'm one hundred and two, asswipe."

"You misunderstand, that's how much I've aged, not how long I've been alive." The mercenary reassured, and the Ghoul gave him a scrutinising gaze.

"What're you talking about." He growled, and was met with a cold laugh.

"Let's just say I remember the mushroom clouds."

There was a long silence, before the Ghoul sighed in aggravation. "Who the fuck are you anyway?"

"Phoenix."

"What? You mean like in Ceasar's Legion, they're the only ones that use those stupid names." The Ghoul scoffed.

"That's what they named me, and it's what I go by. But what of you." Phoenix asked, having brought his gaze back to the Ghoul.

"Andreas Gregory Junior." He answered curtly, leaving Phoenix with a satisfied smirk from behind his scarf.

"Okay, now Andreas, how did you get caught by these Super Mutants, seems they would be easy to avoid?" Phoenix asked.

"I was escorting the three people that are now being turned into Super Mutants as a bodyguard. I was thrown in here when they realised I couldn't be turned."

"So you had weapons?" Phoenix asked, and was met with a derogatory snort.

"Still, they aren't good at searching people." Andreas chuckled, revealing a 44. Magnum from inside his pant leg, and producing some ammunition from the other. Before placing them down and revealing a switch-blade from underneath his arm pit.

Phoenix chuckled, before doing the same. He revealed something a little more impressive, a sub-machine gun hidden on his inner thigh and a pair of grenades in the crook of his knee as well as his own combat knife down his boot.

Andreas whistled, before clapping mildly. "Good fucking work."

"Thanks, I like the be prepared." Phoenix replied, chucking a grenade up and down slowly. "Well I'm gonna bust out of here, you wanna stay? Or come with?" He asked as he stood, placing the weapons in loops and easy to reach places.

"Oh no I'd prefer just to sit here and rot until they shoot me in the head." Andreas rolled his eyes as the sarcasm dripped from his every word. Phoenix chuckled, already liking the man.

He approached the bars before resting his hand on one, bringing his foot up to rest on the half bar where the lock was placed. He pulled, and after three seconds it bent and broke off, flying back and out of his grip to bury itself in the wall where Phoenix previously sat.

The cyborg heard yelling, then the accompanying sound of foot falls. He decided now was not the time to show off, and proceeded to rip off two more bars quickly before jumping through. Only to be met with gun fire and a grenade.

As stylishly as physically possible, he grabbed the grenade in mid flight and threw it back before diving behind the desk next to his cell and over turning the object.

He heard a call of alarm before it detonated, taking down at least one mutant while the others yelled in pain and frustration. A Mutant skid around the corner, a sledgehammer raised high above it's head, but as it brought the weapon down Phoenix jumped from cover, narrowly sliding under the head as the desk he had previously used for cover was obliterated by the sheer force of impact.

Splinters flew everywhere, and for a moment, time seemed to slow for Phoenix as he took in the situation.

Four ahead, one right next to me, two with hunting rifles, one with mini gun, one with sledgehammer and one with super sledge charging up behind his brother.

A small smile passed his lips, and he chuckled.

The Super Mutant cried out in pain as Phoenix kicked his knee, collapsing the joint before jumping back, the floor where he previously stood cratered as the super sledge wielder smashed forward.

He brought up his sub-machine gun, firing a burst precisely into the Super Mutant's eye causing it to recoil back in pain as the other recovered, with a limp, and jumped for another smash.

Phoenix this timed moved within the Super Mutant's reached, easily avoiding the hammer and jumping up with his combat knife. He dug the weapon into his enemy's shoulder, pulling himself up as it yelled in pain and jamming a grenade into it's open mouth.

He jumped over and dove for the next Mutant just as the previous one exploded behind him, propelling him forward and sending bits of yellow flesh everywhere in a spectacular display of planning.

His blade was driven deeply into the next enemy's skull, making it drop almost immediately while the others kept on firing.

Despite being hit more than once he didn't seem phased, and easily managed to hide behind the corpse of a Super Mutant before throwing his other grenade at the riflemen.

It was blown up mid flight by a shower of bullets from the more intelligent mini gunner, but showered the area in smoke for a brief moment, allowing Phoenix all the time he needed.

He pounced out of the darkness like a cougar, landing half on the mini gun and half on the Super Mutant using it before slashing wildly at the creature's throat. He pushed off it's shoulder, flipping absently and firing what was left of his sub-machine gun's clip into the face of one Mutant.

The other swung at him with the butt of his rifle, but Phoenix blocked it with a raised arm, punching with force into the elbow of his assailant. A large crack was heard and the Mutant screamed, but was silenced when Phoenix stabbed his blade through it's head from under the chin upwards.

The Mutant watched him in shock and anger as his body began to twitch unconsciously, his brain going haywire as it was pierced. "Dead." Phoenix stated softly, pulling out the blade and letting the body drop.

This was all watched by Andreas, who had poked his head out of the bars to watch the fight.

"Jesus, you're a fucking monster!" He called, and Phoenix chuckled for the umpteenth time in response.

"No, I'm just stylish." He replied, fingering his glasses as a pointer.

…

**For that little fight scene I'd recommend some kind of techno music with a fast beat and high pitch. Like that ad that's currently on Youtube about that camera, that sounds beautiful.**

**Meh, Andreas is a potty mouth, bad boy! *Hits Andreas***

**But yeah, liked writing that scene, and sorry if the last line doesn't sound cool enough for you. I write stories not fucking one liners!**

**R and such, follow or favourite only if you liked it, so on. Blah blah blah... Anyways... Onto the next chapter of awesome Super Mutant killing and character development along the lines of Tyren. What a funny name for a Super Mutant.**

**Also I don't know what Hetalia is! Anyone wants to fill me in with a quick essay that'd be appreciated. Because I've been hearing a lot about it.**

**Typhoon out.**


	6. Tha Armuri' and Philosophy

**Shut up I don't know how Super Mutants talk.**

Andreas was lugging around a mini gun, much to the surprise of Phoenix, who thought he'd be too weak for such a weapon. When commented on as such the Ghoul had replied with "Not all of us are spineless pussies." despite the fact he maybe didn't have that spine, or at least a complete one.

Now they were searching for their equipment, avoiding the Mutants where they could, but there was more than one confrontation. In fact the whole place was on high alert for the two, but they were pretty sneaky to say the least. Phoenix especially so.

They found themselves next to 'tha armuri' as it had been crudely painted and spelt across the door. Well, around the corner from it, there were four Mutants standing guard on it to be fair. Probably because Tyren had predicted they'd go after their things.

"What kind and what are they wielding?" Andreas asked, placing his mini gun gently on the ground.

"Two Mariposa heavy gunners with mini guns, a night kin with a rebar club and an 87 infantry with a neostead combat shotgun." Phoenix replied, humming thoughtfully before turning to Andreas.

"Flank around them, if you can set up some mines behind you." He ordered, and Andreas nodded.

"I'll wait for your signal." The Ghoul stated quietly, before moving down an adjacent hall.

Phoenix sighed and waited, activating his heat vision to track the Ghoul and the mines he placed.

The Mutants were conversing loudly, speaking of their current situation. "They killed lot of friends." One snarled angrily, and the other uhuhed in response.

"They scary, especially one with mask." Phoenix muffled a laugh, not easy with his mouth obstructed.

Andreas was in place, excellent. First order of business was to take out the night kin, he'd be the most trouble next to the heavy gunners.

He breathed thoughtfully, a deep breath to steady his aim and conviction. Before he made a move.

A sharp movement and a throw of a grenade caught the enemies off guard, a cloud of smoke filling the hall and letting Phoenix forward without much resistance.

Andreas himself seemed to have moved, firing his mini gun from half-way around the corner and watching carefully for Phoenix's form.

Said man found himself about a metre in front of the night kin, and with the elegance of a pre-war dancer ran two steps up the wall and around the blue mutant, stabbing his knife into it's neck and travelling down it's back, effectively severing the creature's spine and rendering it deceased before it even had a chance to reach for it's stealth boy.

Bullets were flying in both directions now, but Phoenix was to the right of one stream while the other was completely redirected towards his Ghoulish companion.

But the burst of a shotgun and the pain of his shoulder ripping apart was enough to grab his attention from elsewhere. He growled in pain and rage as his shoulder collapsed before raising his SMG high to fire furiously at the assailant.

He succeeded in impeding the beast, but it only growled in rage as it impacted it's thick skinned chest. Phoenix charged in, shoulder already knitting itself together as he found himself stabbing the thing's gut three times before slashing vertically, cutting it's stomach open and giving the other two remaining gunners the shock they needed to allow Andreas to mow them down with his equivalent gun.

Andreas waltzed up, as best he could with the mini gun, and chuckled. Phoenix shrugged and sighed the pain away and turned to the door, waiting patiently for something.

"I doubt there's anyone inside, they would have come out in all the commotion." Andreas put in, and Phoenix coughed.

"I know, I just felt like I should be expecting... Something." He admitted, before abruptly kicking the door in and cutting off any questions Andreas may have had.

Phoenix aimed, and found himself in a small slice of heaven. Weapons, everywhere.

There were rifles of varying kinds set across the back of the room and on tables, missile launchers made their place known from their big pile. Ammunition boxes were stacked in every other corner and sniper rifles were leant against cabinets. Grenades and accompanying mines were placed on lower shelves and even armour was set on stand where they could fit.

Phoenix meeped a little bit before spying his gear, rushing over to gather his equipment and clip his jacket back to his shoulder. Not wishing it gone again. "Much better." He sighed happily, and turned to a sight that surprised him for just a moment.

Andreas stood fully clad in a long yellow jacket that fell to his knee and a green beret set at an angle upon his skinless head. Under his over clothes appeared to be a combat chest plate not dissimilar to Phoenix's own and bandoleers, belts and ropes held ammunition for both the marksman carbine held at his waist but also for the massive weapon Phoenix recognised as a shoulder mounted machine gun resting upon it's intended place. He also noticed the slight glow of a pip-boy's green light from the man's wrist, and briefly wondered how a Ghoul would be able to get a hold of it.

He looked ready for action, and Phoenix re-evaluated the man and put him up a few notches in consideration.

"Well, I'm ready. How 'bout you?" He growled, and hefted his machine gun for effect.

"You could say that." Phoenix replied, and reloaded his Chinese Assault Rifle*.

…

Phoenix and his heavy based friend snuck along, and Phoenix was surprised considering the Ghoul's disposition of weaponry.

Both knew the way to the FEV chamber they'd been scheduled for dunking in before the Mutants figured out neither of them were exactly eligible for the position. If you could say it like that.

They felt the need to take out Tyren, knowing that even if they did escape the intelligent Super Mutant would continue making Super Mutants from the raiders and sparse Legion troops scattered around Denver. And they couldn't let that happen.

Tyren stood in front of the tank, hands clasped behind his back and gaze seemingly settled upon the now Super Mutant being floating unconsciously in the tank.

Phoenix started whispering commands to Andreas, telling him to run to the other side of the opening in the wall. But was interrupted before he could begin.

"FEV exists in various forms. Different strains used to create different kinds of Super Mutants, explaining why some are yellow, blue or green and other." He stated methodically, as if remembering a manual for the monstrous virus.

Phoenix held up a fist, and Andreas nodded despite Phoenix's back being to him. "The alpha strain was what created what is known as the Mariposa Mutants. The green members of our society. Generally the more intelligent of the two most well known, some of them as smart and even surpassing the IQ of any human. A hostile force of these medium sized members is a force to be reckoned with." He took a breath, before continuing his speech.

"The Capital Wasteland Super Mutants, also known as the Vault 87 Super Mutants, are not so smart as they are strong. But they more than compensate with their signature bio mechanism, they grow. After a long while regular Mutants evolve somewhat into a slightly larger version. An upgrade per say." Another pause as the Super Mutant leader thought. "Behemoths are the known maximum, but there have been times when they've grown exceptionally larger, though rare as they are. Night Kin are next on the list of this expansive and artificial species."

Phoenix listened intently, as did Andreas and Auxilium, the latter recording the whole thing and taking down notes.

"Schizophrenic due to prolonged use of Stealth Boys, they do not like being looked at. Blue from lack of sun penetration as the Stealth Boys reflects sunlight they hide from so dearly. Formidable opponents, especially when cloaked. Excellent snipers and assassins, but not incredibly patient. Thus making the use of them as a defensive counter measure difficult." He cocked his head, running one giant hand over the glass of the FEV tank.

"Finally, my kind." He looked like a Mariposa, what? "A sub class of the Mariposa Super Mutants, my kind were a splinter cell. A test just off to the side of the main group, injected with a unique toxin straight to the brain. We made brilliant tacticians, and were valued among the ranks of the Master's army." He stopped... Reminiscing about the old days, and Phoenix stopped.

There was a long silence, and Andreas was getting antsy.

"Come on lets go!" He half whispered half yelled, and Phoenix turned to him.

"No, we're leaving." The man replied, and stood. Walking around the slack jaw Ghoul calmly. "A belief must be respected."

…

***I'm not sure if this should be in capitals or not, care to lend a hand?**

**Sorry if this was terrible, I'm not in my best state at the moment. So yeah, excuses excuses. Meh. Also my computer doesn't accept snuck as a word.**

**Review, send in an OC if you think you have the meticulous detail I want and if not don't even try.**

**Typhoon out, cockiness included.**


	7. Bar Fights and Trucks

**Troll, I like my death and destruction. Oh god I'm becoming my brother.**

"Until you're far away enough." Phoenix stated heartily, pulling the detonator and watching the building's lower level destruct.

He and Andreas watched from their own building as the Super Mutants' base collapsed around them, slowly falling into the one next to it. This lead to another falling over, and another, and so on until the entire block of buildings had collapsed in on itself, leaving massive cave like ruins behind as the dust settled.

It was lucky that the two were quite a few buildings away, having picked a nice tall structure to watch Phoenix's handy-work. "Could've told me." Andreas grumbled childishly, earning a chuckle from his masked friend.

"But that would've ruined the surprise." He teased, before bringing his arm up as if holding a package.

What appeared was much different, a little orange person popped up, a man with little symbols running over him and dressed in what appeared to be a suit, albeit rather worn and ragged. "Uh... What the hell is that?" Andreas asked, but was cut off with a light laughter that couldn't have belonged to Phoenix.

"I am Auxilium, A.I Tactical Analysis Unit Seven-B." He introduced, doing a little virtual bow before smirking, placing a non-existent hand on hip. "You can call me Aux."

"You had this the whole time we were in the building, and you never told me about him... Once." Andreas growled sceptically, hefting his SMMG in the hopes of intimidating Phoenix. It didn't work.

"That's would have taken too long, and we were short on time. Here." Phoenix handed the Ghoul an ear piece, it was good it was an ear plug style head phone, because the heavy weapons expert didn't have ears. "Now you'll always be able to hear Aux, he's quite useful when he wants to be. As long as he isn't making snide remarks."

Andreas snorted, something Phoenix thought was worth applauding considering the formers' disposition. "Whatever."

"Anyway, let us leave. I have a package to deliver." The scarf clad man declared, walking towards the stairs.

His new companion followed, and soon the two were walking down the streets of Denver together. Friends among enemies.

…

Scott City was agreeable enough, a small city with a population neither NCR nor Legion. It was idealistic in the post apocalyptic wasteland. They got most of their income from farming and trading like everyone else, and had good trade relations. Enough to keep them on their feet anyway.

It had taken three months to reach the city, Phoenix and Andreas having to pass through harsh desert to reach the place. They couldn't really complain though, at least they'd survived.

Their first stop was a bar, obvious choice for men of their disposition. It had a typical cowboy style entrance with a pair of batwing doors, and everyone stopped to inspect them condescendingly. They quickly returned to their drinks, conversations and gambling though when Andreas shrugged his shoulder, letting his weapon lurch slightly.

"So, what can I get you fine young men?" A stereotypical arch-type bar wench asked, and Phoenix chuckled softly.

"I thought this was the east." He inquired, and the woman took a moment to register the comment.

She grimaced after the two minutes it took to process the statement, at which point Andreas had ordered from the actual barman.

"You want anything Phoenix?' The Ghoul asked, goodwill shining through with a bottle of whiskey.

"A working vehicle, a repair kit and for the great war to never have taken place. But considering the unlikelihood of us finding that in a bar in a no-where-ville full of hillbillies I'll settle for water." He stated methodically, earning a more than a few questioning stares.

"Seriously? This was your idea." Andreas stated, and was backed up by several more patrons in their own brutal way.

"Yeah, are ya a pussy?"

"Tea drinkin' posh ass hole from the west aye?"

"I could drink, but that would require me to remove my mask, and I don't want to put you off dinner." Phoenix countered calmly, hands clasped on the bar as he took a seat.

"You're only human, what could be so bad that you can't show us your face?" The barman asked, cleaning a glass with a dirty rag like every other cliché that seemed apparent in this neighbourhood.

"I couldn't explain it, but if you really wish to see it I suppose I can show you." The tall man shrugged, turning to the bar as a whole and slowly reaching for his mask. "I must warn you though, it's quite off putting."

And then he slowly began to remove the fabri- BRIEWN!

A bullet shattered a window, connecting with a random patron and making the rest hit the deck. "Dah shit, it's dem raiders. Come on Marion!" The barman growled, grabbing a shotgun from underneath the bar and cocking it threateningly.

"Well that was convenient." Phoenix stated as calmly as ever, removing his hand and placing it back with his other hand in their thoughtful clasp of each other.

Andreas gulped down his entire bottle of whiskey, which was probably agonising, before smashing it against the ground and swaggering over to the door. "What could be so bad it demands people hit the deck?"

zzzzZZZZRRRRRRREEEEWWWWWW! "Okay what the fuck is that noise?!" The Ghoul yelled, the noise increasingly louder.

Suddenly, and without any possibly reason, a saw blade appeared through the wall next to the entrance to the saloon. "Why must you ass holes always ruin da bar?" The barman asked, sighing aggressively.

"There there." Phoenix consoled, patting the round man on the back as he bent over in emotional defeat.

By now the cut had gone most of the way down and was coming back up in an oval shape. When it had reached it's point of origin again. It stopped, and the sound of the blade stopped too.

Andreas watched the wall for a minute. Before being kicked with the batwing doors, sending him flying back into a table.

"Oh for fucks sake!" The barkeep yelled, throwing his gun down and walking into the back of the bar. Purely upset with the unnecessary force.

With the batwing doors now lying in ruin next to Andreas, Phoenix got a good view of the assailant assaulting the saloon single handedly.

A young Asian man, couldn't be older than twenty, stood there. With an olive complexion and almond eyes of brown, his black hair fell haphazardly to his chin and gave him an almost childish look that wasn't helped with his severely peeved expression.

His clothes were relatively simple, a loose yellow tank top splattered with an oil stain tucked into a utility belt holding various items, including a 44. that Phoenix was sure the boy didn't know how to use. These held up a pair of khaki combat pants, which in turn were tucked into boots of similar design. Combat.

On his right arm sat a contraption Phoenix had only seen metal workers use, but he supposed there was a first time for everything, the thermic lance being a prime example of that. An industrial hand engulfed his forearm, a saw blade set just above the hand horizontally. Yellow and black and covered with warning signs.

"Oi! Get back here you old fucker!" He growled, raising his fist threateningly, before noticing Phoenix at the bar. This was unusual, as was the Ghoul currently lying in a heap over a broken table.

"Hey, who the fuck are you!?" He yelled, and stomped over to the seemingly unafraid soul sitting their drinking from a canteen... Somehow...

"Phoenix, may I ask the name of yourself?" Phoenix turned, and the kid was confused for a second.

"Uh... Atsushi." He said uncertainly, before shaking himself out of it. He drove his fist into the bar next to Phoenix's hand, cutting through it curtly. Phoenix did not react.

"Give me attention dammit!" He yelled, and swung upwards towards the masked man's head. Said man snatched the wrist as quick as lightning and brought it over his head before punching Atsushi's armpit and throwing him over the bar in one fluid motion.

What he didn't expect however was for the young man to grab the edge of the bar and swing himself back into Phoenix, feet first planted firmly on his chest. He sent the both of them to the ground, but Atsushi recovered much quicker, jumping up while Phoenix slowly dusted himself off.

"That... Was unexpected." He admitted, turning to his smirking opponent.

The blade was on again, whining for contact with some form of human skin. Phoenix got into a fighting stance, something between a boxer and a Taekwondo stance. Protecting his face but with his legs slightly spread and bent.

"Bring it." Atsushi jeered, and Phoenix cleared his throat.

"Please clarify." He asked, and once again the Asian was caught off guard.

"What?"

Phoenix sighed exasperatedly, before faltering his stance and crossing his arms. "What do you want me to bring?" He asked, making Atsushi cock his head.

"Uh... I dunno, you just sorta say i-" He was cut off with a fist connecting with his cheek, sending him spiralling into another table.

"Distraction." Phoenix implied politely, his stance back and arm being stretched. In his off hand sat the glove, and Atsushi soon noticed this.

"Give that too me! Now!"

"As you wish." Phoenix conceded, before moving in and striking upwards, grabbing Atsushi by the neck and slamming him into the table he had previously fallen into.

The thing shattered, sending splinters of wood in all directions, showering the patrons of the bar as well as Andreas as they watched the rather satirical scene unfold.

'Atsushi' now faced a Hunting Revolver aimed for his head while his hands were pinned above his head with a foot rather forcefully. His glove was between his legs, sawn into the wood just below his crotch while a rather large piece of the table pinned his shirt to the ground, leaving him immobile.

"Powned." Phoenix stated, his refined voice giving the word a humour that made Andreas laugh while the patrons joined in a moment later. "Now, care to come along?" He asked, and Andreas swaggered up beside him, staring down at Atsushi with a grin.

"Yep." He hooted, and Phoenix left Atsushi, the boy not daring to move. Before the two walked out, Phoenix whistling a tune to himself lowly while Andreas laughed at his friend's efforts in getting a point across, grabbing a bottle of whiskey on his way out.

"Be more specific."

…

Andreas and Phoenix than found their way to a trader, whom was extremely happy to trade considering the multiple weapons they'd looted from the Super Mutant stronghold in Denver, among other things.

Buying doctors bags and stimpacks, as well as ammunition and a few repair kits, they were set after a quick visit to the equivalent of a grocery store.

But as they left the east entrance they heard a roaring, a veering sound if you will. Something Phoenix sighed at, as it brought back memories, before realising that it was coming from behind.

"Well, I haven't seen a working vehicle out west for a long time." Phoenix admitted, watching the approaching truck. "And such a big vehicle. Save the Vertibirds."

But as he squinted to look into the cabin the driver was revealed to be non other than that of which he'd been assaulted three hours previous. "Unfortunate it belongs to an ass hole that doesn't like us." He added thoughtfully, moving out of the way to let the vehicle pass.

Seeing the thing slow down though, well that was something he hadn't been expecting. The truck, which he now noted to have an admittedly large trailer, pulled up beside them, Atsushi having a pensive look on his face when regarding the two.

His window down, a minute later he spoke. "Need a ride?"

Andreas and Phoenix looked at each other sceptically, before looking at Atsushi once more. He nodded once, before motioning to the back of the vehicle. "The trailer should homey enough."

The two, not saying anything to upset Atsushi, made their way to the back of the vehicle. Climbing into the cargo crate esk shelter and closing the doors behind them.

Their were two lights, the sort of ones that hung in damp apartments, flickering on as they clambered in. A pair of couches with a coffee table to the right of the middle, and near the back (Or front, as it was nearer the cabin) several bunk beds sat. Along the remaining walls were mostly cargo crates, and Phoenix deduced Atsushi was probably a pirate or whatever the term was for land sharks.

He didn't have an issue with this, but it was note worthy. Everything was nailed down, save for the crates, but they were held in places by belts and nets, and allowed Andreas to climb on them. Which he did, taking a seat on one of the higher ones while Phoenix took a seat by the couch.

"This is my truck, remember that." Atsushi growled, presumably over an intercom, as his voice echoed as if it were. "Break anything, I throw you out. Kill any of my contacts unless I let you, I throw you out. Take any of my-"

"Will we be passing through the Capital Wasteland?" Phoenix cut off, well aware of the implications of accepting a ride from the person he almost castrated.

"Will you stop doing that!?" The driver snapped, and Phoenix chuckled.

"Will you stop making unneeded remarks?"

"Will you..." Atsushi began, but cut himself off, not actually having a retort for that. "Shut up."

There was a silence after that, the hum of the engine of slight grinding of uneven terrain heard for what seemed like five minutes. No one really possessed a watch.

"Yes we will be passing through, I have some work I need to get done there. But I have more pressing matters I need to address first. Capiche!?" Atsushi stated spitefully, no prompting needed.

"Thank you for clarifying."

…

**I only managed to write this today, so I'll have to beta it tomorrow because I have standards. I said I'd get it posted on Tuesday and I intend to follow through on that.**

**So this is what I think their tag skills are, so far. (Also this is going off of Fallout 3 which is far more extensive.) I'm a little torn on Phoenix, but it's hard to pick for him.**

**Phoenix:**

**Science.**

**Speech.**

**Small guns.**

**Andreas:**

**Big Guns.**

**Explosives.**

**Barter. (You'll see.)**

**Atsushi:**

**Repair.**

**Unarmed.**

**Melee Weapons.**

**Review if you wanna, send in an OC if you truly believe you can live up to my expectations and other such things that make me look like a better author than I am. Ahem, also. About OCs, if you make them wear certain armour or possess certain items of any description. There is a chance they'll get shot, also, no one is invincible. Save for Phoenix, but he's the main character and even he gets beaten up sometimes.**

**So no god modding, or I'll take your fingers and replace them with markers.**

**Typhoon out.**

**EDIT: Betaed.**


	8. Trade Offs and Meaningful Conversation

**Ahem, I feel I should address the reviews I've gotten so far.**

**First, ATRisfrozen: Why thank you, I enjoy the first review of any of my stories no matter how simplistic. Very congenial.**

**DaffTheAwesome: You flatter me, it can't be that good surely. I thank you for your review and I hope you continue reading.**

**Now as for you Mr. Zilch Sparq: Fuck you, I don't care if I sound like I'm being an ass hole that can't hold criticism. Not trying to piss on my... For fuck's sake have you gotten Broken Steel! Idiot, idiot. And I'll have you know the Brotherhood in Central America abandoned the West Coast, retard. And then they got destroyed by the NCR! Get your facts straight before you tell me I'm off canon. **

**Yes, I'm abusive of my audience, now enjoy.**

Canyon City was quite a dull place, same as Scott City. Trash heaps and makeshift walls that could probably be torn down by Atsushi's reinforced truck, it did however hold a facility of unknown origin that no one had been able to reactivate.

It was due south of Scott City, and only took a day and a half to reach it via truck combined with harsh terrain. Atsushi had cited that he had a weapons shipment and that if Phoenix and Andreas wanted to stay 'aboard', they'd have to act as what one would assume are bodyguards.

Atsushi himself had volunteered Phoenix to actually carry out the deal, deducing that the man was probably better suited for dealing considering his own track record. Which included cutting out tongues with his Industrial Hand.

Auxilium, which Phoenix had introduced to Atsushi shortly after, was driving the vehicle and taking care of the variables and calculating the deal and time and all those things AIs loved to do. This allowed Phoenix, Andreas and Atsushi to discuss the plan in the back.

They were gathered around the coffee table on the duel couches, how he'd gotten matching furniture in good condition beyond any reason Phoenix could assume. While he possessed but a bottle of water the other two had opted for whiskey, sharing a common interest that the tall man noted.

"So essentially we will inconspicuously-"

"We're in a truck, can we be inconspicuous?" Andreas cut in, the question a good point.

"Yes actually, you see there is a factory there that was re-purposed years ago after it was found by settlers. Guns, vehicles, computers and armour, it's quite the centre of prosper." Atsushi explained knowledgeably, pointing it out on a map they'd weighted down with their drinks. "It's quite common for traders to have vehicles, even civilians can possess them." He shrugged, taking a swig of his drink before continuing.

"Because it's such an area of economical dominance, it also has quite an extensive black market, as it's easy to get contraband and other such materials considering the absolutely blasphemous amount of combat miscellaneous that is produced everyday from scrap metal and other such sources. Especially the mine nearby." Another break. "We will be meeting behind a group of skeletal sky scrapers that are next to a maze of shipping containers, no one will see the transaction."

"What of the local law enforcement? Anything we need to be worried about?" Phoenix asked, eyeing the map carefully.

"Aye, they are well armed, that's why I picked you two up. Business in Canyon City is quite a difficult ordeal considering the combat armour, varying weapons and good training. Bugger this city is a shining beacon of old world prosperity, I hate it." Atsushi reflected, nursing the thoughts with his whiskey.

"Sounds swell." Andreas stated sarcastically, and took a deep drink of his alcohol.

…

They were already there, their own large truck an equal match for Atsushi's. Atsushi and Phoenix removed themselves from the cabin while Andreas threw open the back, Atsushi helped with the doors, while Phoenix approached the dealers.

A man with short black hair and a nasty scar from his jawline to his nose stepped forward, his otherwise handsome face off put by the eternal scowl and large double barrel shotgun.

"Hello, I take it you're Hamal?" Phoenix stated with open arms, showing his weapons holstered and a welcoming gesture rolled into one.

"Yeah." His voice was coarse, as if he'd not had a drink in a while. Or it might have been the whiskey at his belt. Seemed a lot of people drank that.

"Do you have the caps?" Phoenix asked, his deep voice and scary demeanour useful against the ten soldiers before him. Most of them just wore the clothes of mercenaries, while the leader he was talking too had actual combat armour, but it was obscured by his coat.

"Take a guess." The man hefted the briefcase and threw it the good two metres there was between him and Phoenix.

Said cybernetic caught it easily, slowly lowering to the ground. He knew the others were waiting with weapons raised, making sure the man didn't take a cheap shot. Phoenix opened the briefcase, and whistled lowly. Indeed, there were thousands of caps packed tightly together to stop the jingling.

He picked one up, looking it over. Before mumbling to himself, "Is it real?"

'Indeed, I'd get this over with.' Auxilium advised, and Phoenix chuckled, closing the case and rising.

"It seems we have a deal. Take out the crates you own, it's the first pile along." he conceded, waltzing over to Atsushi and lifting the case, he nodded. The young Asian grinned slyly before walking over to help the soldiers with the crates, slicing the nets off of them quickly.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Phoenix said to Hamal, the man stalking over to watch his shipment.

"Ditto." The man grunted, giving him a brief nod before yelling some orders. The men did as he ordered immediately, his harsh voice making even Phoenix wince. But he didn't let that be seen.

Andreas was watching the whole of the proceedings, SMMG raised threateningly, telling the soldiers silently not to try anything.

"I'll go put this somewhere safe, you make sure they don't try anything." Atsushi ordered, walking off towards the front of the truck.

"Oh they won't." Hamal reassured, nodding thoughtfully. He nodded a lot, Phoenix inconspicuously scouted the area, pacing around the edges of the crates and buildings in case the guards came around. They were easily distinguishable within the throngs of people on the street with their navy blue combat armour and imposing and well disciplined march.

"I wasn't talking about you." Atsushi mumbled, and bit his finger nail.

"Indeed, I believe he was talking about us!" A more refined voice yelled from a distant. The instant response was guns raised and pointed at the now apparent police officers standing on top of the crates and building ledges, making an entry that Phoenix did applaud slightly.

"Well that was stylish." He engaged, taking the first move before the officer could continue. "But I believe we're all about to be caught up in something we rather wouldn't." He added, staring at the officer present before switching to Hamal, and than returning it to the officer.

"Lieutenant Packer of the CCPD, you are under arrest. Do not resist, or we will use lethal force. This is your first and fi-"

"Will you blabber, or care to don vocal armour and go into the field without this predetermined script?" Phoenix scolded condescendingly, crossing his arms and cocking his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Packer growled, and was met with a chuckle.

"Phoenix Jericho Marcus Cyprus Verigan Angelo Seymour Maverick John Smith the Seventh." He replied, voice taking on a British quality for some time while he slowly and precisely stated the name. This gave enough time for Andreas, Hamal, Atsushi and the ten other soldiers to slowly inch away as the entire police force that was supposed to be apprehending said group were stupefied by the tall and enchanting man saying his name and catching Lieutenant Packer in conversation.

"So what's life like in post apocalyptic Canyon City? I heard it's a great place for a tan!" Phoenix stated exuberantly, and Packer couldn't help but answer the man.

…

**I know it's a day late, but my computer's usage had been used up yesterday because my stupid brother wanted to watch Spicks and Specks on Youtube.**

**This is how Arizona faired, yep. In my opinion, I always hear good things about Arizona. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**A smart man once said, "Keeping a man in conversation makes him oblivious to the world's end." Those that figure out who said it get a virtual cookie!**

**Typhoon out.**

**EDIT: Betaed.**


	9. The Big House and Memoirs

"Would you be so kind as to make me a cup of tea, I'd very much appreciate it." Phoenix asked, and was met with a firm no by the officer. "Well that's just rude, is this how you treat all your guests."

"You're a prisoner, not a guest. You will be treated like any petty thug." Packer growled, frustrated with his own stupidity.

"It's not my fault you get easily distracted." Phoenix rebuked, and was met with a clang against his cell bars.

"It's your fault! No body just misses twin trucks driving off with stolen drugs, weapons and caps! That doesn't happen!" Packer yelled, earning a glare from Phoenix. Though it was invisible behind the sunglasses and scarf he'd broken the fingers of a recruit of in order to keep.

He'd been stripped to his T-shirt, boots and pants as well as the apparel, and laughed when the inspectors were sure they'd found all his hidden weapon. "Well maybe it's a new world record." He consoled, leaning through the bars to pat the man on the back.

"Don't touch me snake!" Packer hissed, ironic? Not really.

"If I'm to be compared to an animal I'd prefer the Honey Badger, the most ferocious animal on the planet." Phoenix lectured condescendingly, the younger man before him running a hand through his hair.

"I heard there's a mutated version of such a creature up north, it broke out of the zoo and was mutated when the bombs dropped, hundreds of them now. More than a match for a Deathclaw." He continued, "Looks the same in most aspects, except with a longer, fluffier tail. Oh and it's bigger, real big!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Packer glowered, and was met with an enthusiastic

"Nope!"

"I fucking hate my job."

…

"You gotta let me out man, I got a wife and three kids to feed!" Phoenix pleaded, throwing on a swanky voice of some gangster.

"You 'gotta' stay put and expect to be in there for at least a year. Now shut up." The guard growled back, and was met with a sigh.

"You could at least say please."

…

"Where are they!?" The interrogator growled, shining a bright light in Phoenix's eyes.

"America?" Phoenix more asked than stated, eyeing his ropes thoughtfully.

"You know what I mean!" The exasperated man yelled, but went ignored.

"I could probably break out right now, but this is humorous, and I want the good people at home to be entertained." Phoenix replied, and was smacked upside the head.

"You're a retard!"

"I think you'll find it's pronounced reh-tard. You pronounce the e as a sound, repeat after me; e, e, e." Phoenix taught, earning a strangled yell from the man.

…

"Oh yeah a little to the left! Ahhhh..." Phoenix sighed contently, the electric chair doing little to harm him. Even his scarf stood up to it.

"This isn't physically possible! How can he survive so much!" Packer yelled from off to the side.

"A mixture of cybernetic enhancements, proteins and intense training, and olive oil. It really takes a few years off, you should try it some time. Really take those stress wrinkles away." Phoenix answered helpfully, and was met with the officers in the room cringing over, some crying in defeat.

"Kill me now!" Packer cried.

"That can be arranged." Phoenix stated jubilantly.

…

_Day Twenty Nine._

_Our provisions ran out a week ago, and Ryan dropped dead on us a few days afterwards. I'm down to my last canteen, and the last hard cracker was eaten by Smith before he ran off insanely. I believe we've lost all hope of being opened, now we just have to wait for the Japanese to overrun this abandoned camp._

"Stop reading aloud!" The guard on duty yelled, and was met with a childish aww.

"But why, I was just getting to the good part."

"You're supposed to be asleep, how'd you get your light on anyway!?" The guard snapped, and was curtly implied.

"Hacked it."

"How do you hack something without a console!?" Phoenix took in a breath to answer, but was cut off, "Don't! Answer... Just shut up!'

"Still, no one says please. Manners here are atrocious!"

…

Packer circled the table, eyeing Phoenix wearily.

The masked man was tied to a chair, arms bound to those of the chair, and his chest was also held tightly to the body of the furniture. He was humming a tune to himself, a cheery sound that made Packer want to rip his own eyes out. Why the eyes and not the ears, it just had more effect.

"You've withstood all interrogation techniques, torture, psychology, sexual allure-"

"I don't care for such things, only animals give in to their desires when not in love."

He was ignored, "-Lie detectors, high end brain scans. You must have a powerful mind."

"Aided by five implants, yes." Phoenix admitted sheepishly, before clearing his throat. "Is this going somewhere, I have an appointment with the electric chair, lovely thing."

"Why are you so easy going about this? You are either mentally unstable to a high degree, or you are retarded. Which is it?"

"Oh I prefer to think I'm just special." Phoenix replied whimsically.

"Indeed." Packer seethed.

"Do you have a school boy crush on me, do you want some private time with little ole' Phoenix?" The man flirted, tilting his head and fluttering his eyes, something Packer could tell because of his captive's rapidly ascending and descending eyebrows.

"You make me sick."

"And you make me hot."

"You're a monster that needs to be put down."

"And your a desirable beast that needs to be pushed down."

"You are a horrible excuse for a human being."

"You are a handsome devil." Phoenix teased.

"Go to hell!"

"In the bedroom!" Phoenix declared jubilantly.

Packer stared the man down, his counterpart unreadable behind his scarf and glasses.

"What's your first name?"

"What?"

"What's your first name?" Phoenix repeated, and was met with an aggravated sigh.

"Why must you know?" Packer asked, his usual fervour replaced with defeated complacency. Phoenix shrugged, and answered sombrely.

"I told you my full name, and Packer sounds like an old man's name. You're probably younger than me, care to share youngin'?" He explained, and the Lieutenant placed in charge of the man relented.

"Harry." He stated curtly, running a hand through his hair. "Now I just want to know why you haven't escaped. You obviously have the means and the will too, otherwise you would have succumb to our various tortures already."

"Well, I have the answer I was looking for... So..." Phoenix eyed the Harry carefully, letting realisation dawn on the man.

"Why did that seem so impor-"

"Sorry!" Phoenix called, snapping his ropes in an instance and pouncing forward.

"I hate my melodramatic life." Harry Packer complained, and was promptly knocked out.

…

**This was pretty terrible, I'll admit, but it showed Phoenix's other side. I sort of designed him after Deadpool, I like that guy. He's baddass, and he's broken the fourth wall.**

**So one again review, submit an OC if you think your up to it, and I'll see you all next week.**

**Typhoon out.**

**P.S. This is a little update, yeah. Really terrible. I just had a bit of writer's block and this is a good way to drum out words without much effort, so shut up and feel privileged.**

**Typhoon out... Again.**


	10. Societal Philosophies and Old Friends

**Sorry for not updating quicker, I got distracted with several stories on Fictionpress I had to update or otherwise I'd get castrated by the viewers yada yada you get the idea. Anyway, the last chapter was pretty terrible admittedly, but I needed a way of updating without putting a whole lot of effort into it, and yes, dialogue is easy.**

**So this chapter will be more focusing on Phoenix's opinions on society in comparison to the old world, should be good I hope. Also, I'll be posting two chapters to make up for missing you guys last week. So please don't cry or stab with a protractor.**

**Now enough of my rambling, enjoy.**

It had occurred to Phoenix that because of his job and general disposition, he rarely found himself in these throngs of people lining larger settlements, especially these more populated ones.

He walked down the middle of the street, he assumed this was the market, as the stalls and rather flashy buildings foretold as such, and he browsed like any common customer. As much to escape the police pushing their way through the crowd as to his own enjoyment.

The man didn't count on Atsushi nor Andreas staying around, and he didn't really know how long he'd been in prison. It could have been anywhere from a week to several months, he didn't mind, it was somewhat better than the wasteland.

People here were as varied as everywhere else, some in suave business suits and fedoras while others looked like raiders, and he didn't put it past them. There were Ghouls and even a couple of Super Mutants, the Mariposa ones though that could integrate into society easier.

It was noticeable that he got a few flirtatious stares from women across the board, and one or two men, and wondered if it was his hair or some other feature, because his face definitely wasn't the reason.

Asian, Black, Latino and plain old White. He rationalised that social walls were broken down after a nuclear war, both theoretically and literally.

It was an orange sky, as if in perpetual sunset, but Phoenix knew it was in fact the emissions from the factory that took up a good eighth of the city. It cast an eerie feel to the fact he was technically an escaped convict, but it surprised him to no end that despite his size, distinctive appearance and overall gloomy aura that he hadn't been spotted yet. Of course hiding behind Super Mutants didn't help the search much.

"You know I've come to a conclusion." Phoenix began, talking quietly.

'Oh really, that'd be a first.' Aux replied sarcastically, and was met with a grunt.

"It has come to my attention that I need to spend more time in society, maybe settle down. Get married, that sort of thing." He explained, but rubbed his mouth are afterwards. "Though I could have an issue."

'It's not that bad.' His A.I solaced, seemingly exasperated with the time he put into hiding his face.

"Turn of opinion that." He quipped, and waltzed into the nearest saloon.

'Point taken.'

It was typical, similar to Scott City in every respect except the patrons. Even the barmen was a round man cleaning out a glass.

He took a seat, and easily got a glass of water, though he didn't drink it. As though it was for show.

'Actually, I have my own news.' Auxilium announced, and Phoenix raised an eyebrow. 'I was looking over some records and noticed an inconsistency with your first meeting of Atsushi.'

"Go on." Phoenix nodded, earning a glance from a drunk.

'People became aware of his presence after a high calibre bullet was shot through the window, but the only ranged weapon that Atsushi possessed at the time was a 44. Magnum Revolver. It was a sniper round that was fired, and it was aimed at you, but through analysis of the glass that fell on the floor and the direction of the vapour trail. The wind and glass put it off course.'

"So?" Phoenix asked, and was met with a condescending and virtual snort.

'Someone's trying to assassinate you.' He dumbed it down, and this is when Phoenix felt the back of jacket being grabbed.

He was turned over and slammed into the bar, shattering it into pieces and sending him to the ground, where more planks were destroyed in an unnecessary explosion of splinters and red hair.

"No, you'd be wrong... It's just Alice." Phoenix replied, and felt a knife enter his shoulder.

With a grunt, he brought his attention to the woman before him.

Her red hair was flailing all about her, and could probably be pulled if needed. Her eyes were a vibrant and angered green, and they caught Phoenix's attraction with the intensity of them. Her skin was olive, and a sparse amount of freckles were scattered across the otherwise unblemished face.

Auxilium was already running diagnostics, and this gave Phoenix the time to note what she wore with his advanced sensory system. With a gun green jacket rolled up to her sleeves, and yet another pip-boy set on her wrist. She was obviously packing, with a bandoleer of grenades and a sniper rifle set across her back. Not to mention the sawed off shotgun sitting at her waist.

Speaking of which, she had a utility belt similar to Phoenix's, but this seemed more focused on carrying ammunition, and she had a rucksack for her supplies. Her cargo pants were an off green, and were tucked into her combat boots that were oh so popular in these parts.

"Fuck you Phin!" He yelled, and he winced at the use of his nickname.

"I think you'll find most call me by my name, you troublesome woman." He chastised, and rolled back slightly, before pushing his self off the ground and into her gut.

She was sent a metre away, and allowed Phoenix to dust himself off, but just as quickly as he reacted, she counteracted.

The masked man was able to block her punch with relative ease, she still trying to push into his head with a heavy swing. "Now, now Alice, they always told us to be subtle, striking out blatantly isn't going to get you anywhere. But I suppose you were always the worst in the class." He lectured, and was met with a knee to the gut.

He groaned, and grabbed her waist as he keeled over. Doing so, he bent back and slammed her head into the spot he just lay, her head exposed to concrete where wood once was.

She yelled out more in frustration than pain, and rolled away while Phoenix turned to punch at her, hitting thin air.

Instead he was met with a kick, but one again grabbed it. Pulling it upwards, he attempted to smash her into the ground. But she refused to lose her balance, and was able to push the leg in her enemy's grasp against his shoulder. Making him let go.

"But I was definitely the strongest." She growled, and managed to land a punch on the rather unprepared Phoenix.

Connecting directly with his cheek, the man was sent much farther than he had managed with her, and felt his back connecting and splitting a brick wall -and another- before landing in the store nearby.

Crowds that had gathered around them tried to watch through the hole as the woman approached the disoriented man. But it was the men and women in the store that got to see what happened next.

Jumping up, he dove under a quick swing and found his way behind the woman as before, but instead of repeating the process of charging her into the ground, he produced a combat knife in one hand and his revolver in the other, placing the former at Alice's neck and the pistol at her temple.

"Aye, but I was the most intelligent." He hissed, and chuckled at her hesitance to act. "And don't make me turn you into another me." The Englishmen inched his blade around her neck, poking absently at his scarf.

…

**So review if you're still following after my horrendous disappearance, and send in a character if you think you have the balls to sit in the interview chamber.**

**Remember, I'm not looking for poorly constructed characters that are op and have red eyes. Be creative, but within the lore of the game at least somewhat.**

**Typhoon out.**

**P.S. Due to missing my dead line I'll be posting a second chapter shortly, to make up for the two weeks I've missed. **

**EDIT: Yeah, in case you didn't notice, the story is finished, though very shortly I'm posting part two, the second story, as well as a few more chapters of Dingo Days which my older brother is actually co-writing, so you'll see his far better writing in C2 of that fic. So check it out.**

**As for this, just wait and see, my love for Fallout has been reignited in all it's apocalyptic glory! And I will not see it snuffed out, and Gopher's videos are definitely helping with that.**


End file.
